Typical Love Story
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: This was all Ginny's fault, she's the reason I'm sitting in the back of this dumb club, alone and miserable. Songfic.


_I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew it would be a perfect match  
_  
How had everything gotten so messed up? I wasn't into him, I'd known him since I was eleven. I'd met him my first day on the Hogwarts express, we were friends, nothing more.

So why couldn't I take my eyes off of him? He was by the bar, leaning his long, lanky frame against it. His shaggy ginger hair had fallen in his eyes and he flicked it away with the slightest jerk of his head. Merlin, he was so gorgeous, how had I not noticed it before?

Wait, he was a friend, my best friends older brother. I was not into him.

This was all Ginny's fault, she's the reason I'm sitting in the back of this dumb club, alone and miserable. "Come on, Hermione, it'll be fun." She had said. "You need a night out on the town." I had actually listened to her, actually thought I would have fun here.

"Care to dance?" I looked up from my butterbeer in surprise. A blond man had come up to me while I was sulking. I hadn't even heard him coming. God, that was embarrassing. I glanced over at the red-head I was not into and was disappointed to see that he wasn't looking at me. I nodded my head to the blond haired man and stood up, leaving the table and following him out to the dance floor.

He started to move to the beat, pulling me closer to his body as the pounding music washed over me. It was an angry beat, one that perfectly fit my currently dark mood. The loud bass pounded through my head, making my blood rush and my breath quicken. I moved in time to the music, cringing slightly when he moved his hands down my waist.

_I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line  
'til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die  
_

I thanked him for the dance and rushed back to my secluded table. I didn't know that man, what made him think he had the right to run his hands over me? I sighed as I sat back down and picked up my butterbeer. I swirled it around in the glass with disinterest. I wonder if I could trade it in for a Firewhiskey. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about remembering the rest of this night.

I set the glass back down with a sigh. I wouldn't get drunk, not at a club with people I didn't know. Regardless of how bad this night was looking to be. I shifted in my seat and let my gaze roam around the dance floor, searching for someone I knew, determinedly avoiding the red-head by the bar.

I really wasn't interested in him, not in the least.

I saw George over in the corner with Katie Bell, it was easy to tell him and Fred apart now after the war. They were sitting at a secluded table, snogging, completely oblivious to the presence of anyone else. I sighed again and turned my gaze away. Ron was dancing in the middle of the floor with Luna, at least, I think they were dancing. It was hard to tell what the spasm like movements he was doing actually were. I didn't see Ginny or Harry anywhere, they'd probably already retired to his flat for the night.

I wasn't jealous.

Well, not too much anyway. It would have been nice to have someone's flat that I could go to.

My eyes drifted back to the red-head by the bar, not because of my earlier thoughts. I just figured I had checked everyone else, I might as well check on him. He was in the same spot, still leaning against the bar with a casual air, but he wasn't alone now. A tall, willowy witch was sitting beside him, her long, straight, black hair falling down her back in a silky flood. She was wearing a short red dress that left very little to the imagination. In short, she was beautiful, and he was flirting with her.

My heart broke at the sight, she was laughing at whatever he had said and he was grinning broadly, completely oblivious to the fact that my eyes had just filled with tears. I got up from my seat and wrapped my cloak around my shoulders before heading for the door, I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't watch him flirt with someone else.

I ran for the door, tears streaming down my cheeks as I retreated away from the pain I was trying to deny existed. I reached the doors and extended my hands to the knob, twisting it open before running out into the down pouring rain.

"Hermione?"

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

I froze in my tracks, I knew that voice, it was the voice of the red-headed man I'd been staring at all night. The man I did like, the man I'd watched flirt with another girl. A hand grasped me on the arm, gently turning me around and into the arms of the man I'd denied liking.

Into the arms of Fred Weasley.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" He asked his blue eyes bright against the dark night. The rain was starting to soak him, his long shaggy locks were sticking to his face in a way that begged to be brushed away by my hands. I trembled in his grip, all the feelings I'd been denying washed over me and I let out an embarrassingly loud sob.

"You." Was all I could get out before he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

_Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong_

"What?" He asked again, shielding me from the wind and rain. I took a deep breath, inhaling his unique, masculine aroma before I found my voice again.

"I can't do it anymore, I can't pretend." I said, my voice still wavering from my tears.

His grips around my arm tightened, before he leaned back, looking me in the eyes as the rain continued to fall on us.

"Pretend what?" He asked, his voice confused.

"That I don't like you, that I don't want something more than friendship." I replied, my eyes blurry with tears. Wait ago girl, now he'd let go of you and run away. You'd lose him, you wouldn't even have his friendship, at least that was better than nothing.

"I hope you stop pretending." He said simply. I blinked uncomprehendingly, the rain stinging my face as I stared at him.

"What about that girl?" I asked, my voice heavy with disbelief. I couldn't actually be hearing this right. Maybe I'd had more butterbeer than I had thought…

"She's nothing, just some witch who wanted to know if I knew Harry." He said, his blue eyes sparkling. A grin started to slowly lift my lips, could it be true? I only knew one thing for sure; I loved the feeling of his arms on mine. His brilliant eyes grew warmer, still sparkling in the wet moonlight. Then, his face drew nearer mine, stopping when he was mere inches from me. I took a deep breath and decided that I'd do it, I'd close the distance and stop fighting.

I kissed him on the lips, and melted into his warm hold.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

_A/N: Okay, that was my first ever songfic. It's "Love Story" by Katharine McPhee. I love this song, and it always makes me think of this couple. This idea came to me while I was watching 'While you were sleeping' (my favorite romantic comedy). I hope you all like it, please leave me a review if you do._

_Also, let me know if you have any suggestions of ideas, or corrections!_

_Mischief Managed_

_-Wizards Pupil  
_


End file.
